The present invention relates to a training machine for the physical training of persons, having, arranged on it, traction devices with a pull cord and deflecting rollers.
Known training machines are distinguished in that they are of stationary design and require a certain amount of space. Small machines are also known, which are designed to be transportable, but the training versatility and use of which are markedly restricted. Training machines which can be folded together and cleared away are also known, the number of exercising persons and training versatility being sharply restricted with these machines.
In order to implement various training methods in the aerobic area of a fitness studio, so-called xe2x80x9csteppersxe2x80x9d 1 are used, which are illustrated diagrammatically in FIG. 2 in a group of exercising persons 5. The steppers 1 possess two laterally arranged rubber pull grips 2, 3 which are grasped manually by the exercising persons 5 and can be pulled out. These rubber pull grips 2, 3 ensure that specific muscle groups are exercised, but do not cover the entire range of muscles to be exercised, since they can be pulled out only from below or laterally.
In this training method, in particular, group-dynamic trainingxe2x80x94a trainer demonstrates the exercises and the other persons imitate him, must be judged as very positive. Joint training motivates those who are exercising.
Moreover, traction devices with pull cords and deflecting rollers are known, in which the pull cord is guided in such a way as to provide oblique pull-cord feed angles along the path to the deflecting rollers, so that it is no longer possible to operate the traction device over a large pivotable angular range or a permanently operative feed of the pull cord to the deflecting rollers can no longer be ensured, since the feed of the pull cord at oblique angles results in increased stresses on the pull cord or the deflecting rollers, thus leading to relatively rapid wear of the pull cord and not being very conducive to long-lasting usefulness.
The object or technical problem on which the present invention is based is to specify a training machine which allows several persons to train, the exercising of all muscle parts and group-dynamic training, taking into account, in particular, the fact that the possibility of space-saving storage when the machine is not required is afforded, so that the space freed in this way, in particular in the sports studio area or rehabilitation area, can be utilized for other purposes. The object on which the invention is based is, furthermore, to provide a training machine which, whilst ensuring optimum training possibilities, makes it possible to have a simple design and therefore economical production.
The object on which the invention is based is, moreover, proceeding from the prior art mentioned, to make available a traction device for a training machine of the type mentioned in the introduction, which ensures an optimum wear-free feed of the pull cord, can be used variably within a training machine and ensures that the pulling force of the pull cord to be actuated can easily be adjusted.
The training machine according to the invention is provided by the features of the independent claim 1. The traction device according to the invention for a training machine of this kind is provided by the features of the independent claim 13.
The training machine according to the invention is characterized by the interaction of the following features:
a central carrying device displaceably mounted as a unit,
traction-device holding rods articulated in the upper region of the carrying device,
which are present circumferentially around the carrying device, at least in regions, in a predeterminable pattern,
which are designed to be capable of being unfolded and folded up, as required, and
which, in the unfolded state, delimit the respective training area available to a person for training purposes,
floor supporting profiles articulated in the lower region on the carrying device,
which are present circumferentially around the carrying device in a predeterminable pattern,
which are designed to be capable of being unfolded and folded up, as required, and
which, in the unfolded state, are supported on a standing floor and ensure the stability of the training machine,
the traction devices being arranged on the traction-device holding rods and/or the floor supporting profiles and/or the carrying device.
The training machine according to the invention ensures that a fold-up multifunctional training machine for three-dimensional traction is implemented. By virtue of the foldability of the traction-device holding rods and floor supporting profiles, in conjunction with the carrying device displaceably mounted as a unit, the training machine can be optimally employed for the intended purposes of use. On the one hand, space-saving storage is ensured and, on the other hand, it is ensured, in the set-up state, that, in particular, several persons training can train on the training machine, exercising of all muscle parts being possible both in the individual and in the group-dynamic area.
A particularly preferred embodiment ensuring an optimum structural design is distinguished in that the traction-device holding rods and the floor supporting profiles are arranged around the carrying device in a radial pattern, the carrying device itself having a radial contour circumferentially.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the training machine according to the invention is distinguished in that the unfolded floor supporting profiles, as seen in a top view of the training machine, are arranged in each case essentially centrally between two unfolded traction-device holding rods in the unfolded state. It proved beneficial, at the same time, according to a particularly advantageous development, to design the training machine in such a way that a seat is arranged on each of the floor supporting profiles, the exercising person having the possibility of exercising all the muscle parts by means of the traction devices present on the training machine.
A preferred embodiment is based on the principle that the carrying device is designed, in terms of its circumferential structure, as a circular profile unit which is characterized in that the circumferential angle between two adjacent traction-device holding rods is 180xc2x0 or 120xc2x0 or 90xc2x0 or 60xc2x0 or has an even smaller devisor of 360xc2x0.
An embodiment which is particularly preferred with a view to economical production, whilst ensuring permanently reliable functioning, is distinguished in that the carrying device has essentially vertically arranged profile bars which are connected on the top side to a head unit, in particular a head plate, and on the bottom side to a base unit, and between the head unit and base unit there is at least one guide unit which is guided longitudinally displaceably in or on the profile bars, the guide unit is connected directly or indirectly to the traction-device holding rods and/or the floor supporting profiles, and the folding movement of the traction-device holding rods and of the floor supporting profiles is determined by the displacement of the guide unit.
As regards a solution which is particularly simple in terms of design and is permanently reliable, it must be considered particularly advantageous, according to the invention, that there are stroke profile bars which are articulated rotatably on the guide unit via a lower rotary joint and on the traction-device holding rods via an upper rotary joint, and that the traction-device holding rods are in each case articulated on the head unit via a rotary joint.
In conjunction with the abovementioned features regarding advantageous economical production and permanently reliable functioning, a further embodiment of the training machine according to the invention is distinguished in that the floor supporting profiles are articulated on the carrying device/profile bars via a longitudinally displaceable rotary joint, on which the guide unit acts, and in each case there is a rotary profile bar which is in each case connected in an articulated manner, via rotary joints, between the floor supporting profile and the base unit or the carrying device.
The guide unit may either be designed, in terms of its displacement travel, by means of a manually actuable unit, in particular a spindle stroke rod with a rotary grip, or else, according to the invention, an electrically or hydraulically or pneumatically operated drive unit may also be used, which, via a corresponding control device, controls the displacement travel of the guide unit and consequently the folding action of the traction-device holding rods and floor supporting profiles.
A particularly preferred development of the training machine according to the invention is distinguished in that the operation of folding together the traction-device holding rods and the floor supporting profiles is designed in such a way that the floor supporting profiles are folded away or folded up with a time lag only after the traction-device holding rods are already at least partially folded up.
An embodiment of the training machine according to the invention which is particularly advantageous in terms of economical production, whilst ensuring permanently reliable functioning, is distinguished in that the carrying device and/or the traction-device holding rods and/or the floor supporting profiles and/or the stroke profile bars are designed as metallic profile units which have at least one mortise, in particular essentially T-shaped, which is continuous in the profile longitudinal direction, in such a way that structural elements to be connected can be connected via correspondingly shaped tenon blocks.
A traction device, making optimum training facilities available, for a training machine for the physical training of persons, in particular for the above-described training machine, with a pull cord and with a first deflecting device for the pull cord, having a roller block articulated rotatably about an axis of rotation in a bearing body and having a first deflecting roller and a second deflecting roller which are mounted in a rolling plane and rotatably on the roller block and between which the pull cord can be pulled out by the exercising person, is distinguished, according to the object presented or the problem presented, in that a rotary bearing unit is present concentrically to the axis of rotation on the top side and the bottom side of the roller block in each case, at least one rotary bearing unit is designed as a bearing bush with a continuous recess, the pull cord of the first and second deflecting rollers is fed through this recess, that is to say in the axis of rotation of the roller block, and the axis of rotation of the deflecting rollers is in each case arranged at that vertical distance from the axis of rotation of the roller block which corresponds to the dimension of the respective rolling radius of the said deflecting rollers.
A preferred embodiment of the traction device according to the invention is distinguished in that the pull cord is fed through the bearing bush of the rotary bearing unit of the bearing body via at least one further fourth deflecting roller which is arranged independently of the first deflecting unit and the rolling plane of which runs through the axis of rotation of the roller block and the axis of rotation of which is arranged at that distance from the axis of rotation of the roller block which corresponds to the rolling radius of the said deflecting roller.
It proved beneficial to design the traction device in such a way that it is characterized in that, in addition to the first and second deflecting rollers, there is, on the first deflecting unit, a third deflecting roller, the axis of rotation of which is arranged perpendicularly to the axis of rotation of the roller block, the axis of rotation of the roller block and the rolling plane of the third deflecting roller being arranged opposite and offset with respect to one another outside the mid-plane of the deflecting unit.
In terms of the variability of use of the traction device, whilst permanently reliable and simple functioning is ensured at the same time, it proved particularly beneficial to design the device in such a way that the first deflecting unit has integrally formed on it a second deflecting unit, of which the structural elements, such as the bearing body, roller block and deflecting rollers, are arranged axially symmetrically to the longitudinal axis, as seen in a view of the rolling plane of the third deflecting roller, and are arranged point-symmetrically to the first deflecting unit, as seen in a cross section.
Economical production and a solution individually adaptable to the respective training methods are distinguished in that the device is designed to be capable of being fastened by means of tenon blocks to profile elements of a training machine which have mortises.
Other embodiments and advantages of the invention are afforded by the features also listed in the claims and by the exemplary embodiments given below. The features of the claims may be combined with one another in any way desired, insofar as they are not obviously mutually exclusive.